<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me, please by Bees (KweenKevin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520885">Save me, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/Bees'>Bees (KweenKevin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual!will, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm rating this as major character dead but don't worry he does't actually die, JUST, M/M, Not super explicit but warning yall, Suicide Attempt, We die like real men, apollo - Freeform, brief mention of Mr. D, gay relationships, human!nico, i have no idea where i am going with this, jesus take the wheel, leave suggestions in the comments about where you want to see this go, merman!will, not yet, tag will be added as I go, tattoo artists!nico, this will be happy, trust me - Freeform, we don't reread, will is a dumbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KweenKevin/pseuds/Bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo woke up and just knew that it was going to be his last day. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>But what about the merman enjoying his free day? Will he be able to change Nico's life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Show me the meaning of being lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW! suicide. I, in no way, want to make it look as if Suicide, or depression, are cool things. TW!</p>
<p>This came from a 2am idea, so bear with me. I'd gift this to my two friends but they don't have an account so @percy_jackson_is_sassy on insta and @fanfics_from_fandoms on insta, this is for yall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nico Di Angelo woke up and just knew that it was going to be his last day. Soon, there would be a new grave next to that of her sister. Bianca had gone M.I.A (Missing In Action) four years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had joined the army when she was eighteen, leaving behind a fourteen year old Nico, orphaned. He had been so angry at her at first, he had been put through so many foster homes, he can’t even remember them anymore. But now, five years after she had left, four after she disappeared, and Nico was still all alone, but he understood why she ran from all the pressure on her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he was Nico Di Angelo, so he would at least go out fighting. He promised himself if one thing went well today, then he would grant himself one more day. He sighed and got up, walking over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring at the mirror, he was so tempted to just end it there and then. He looked miserable, his black hair a mop of unstylished darkness on top of his head. He had huge bags under his eyes, which were… easily put, an unpleasant view, two dark brown globes, always glaring. He quickly brushed his teeth, got some food from the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment complex, opening the gate of the garage. He started his motorcycle and left for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico worked at a small tattoo shop in the middle of the city. It was… something else. It was almost completely black, with a big neon orange sign on the front, announcing the name of the shop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Half Blood Tattoos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, named after the first owner, who was half english, half cherokee. Nico parked his motorcycle next to the shop and walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His boss, Mr. D, briefly looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late, Di Angelo”, he said. Nico was about to apologize, find an excuse, when Mr. D held up his hand, effectively silencing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it for later. You have a client”, he sighed, “get to work.” Nico nodded, and walked to the backroom to take off his jacket, getting his equipment. He would never have thought he’d end up working in a tattoo parlor, he actually wanted to study law, but that was too expensive for him. Turns out, he was a good enough artist to become a very wanted tattooist. People all over the country would come here, asking for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking back to his “office”, AKA a part of the parlor that was kind of blocked out of view, he saw one of his regulars already sitting in the chair. Percy Jackson worked at the coffee shop next to HBT. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Percy first came in, Nico had immediately fallen for him. The guys was hot, had a body like a greek god, beautiful eyes, and an easygoing character. Nico’s dreams were crushed when, on Percy’s eight appointment, his girlfriend, Annabeth, came with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth was nice, Nico had nothing against her, but she was super scary and also Nico was super gay. He, luckily, had gotten over him by now, and now the two were tight friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy”, Nico said is lieu of hello. The black haired boy looked up and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it isn’t my favourite tattoo artist!”, Nico rolled his eyes at that, “I brought you coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico took the coffee and a sip. “Perseus”, he said, “This is why you are the best. What can I do for you today?”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cloud of sadness overtook Percy’s face, erasing that happy smile. “I want a little lobster on the inside of my right ankle”, he said, “Lobster passed yesterday…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lobster was a golden retriever Annabeth and Percy rescued five months ago, and everyone knew he wouldn’t live for long anymore, but he was part of their family. It hurt, even to Nico, to hear that he died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One good thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico told himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just one good thing, don’t give up yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so sick of the constant pain, that feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something is wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that realization that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the something that is wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he put on his most believable smile, and got to work. They chatted a bit hence and forth, but nothing big. Before he knew it, Nico was almost done with work. He was cleaning his supplies, when a woman walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I want Nico Di Angelo to give me a tattoo”, she said, looking around the shop, as if she would know who he was just by knowing his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. D looked unimpressed. “Do you have an appointment?”, he asked her. Nico stopped cleaning his stuff and decided to listen in on their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No”, she said, as if Mr. D should be ashamed for even asking her. His boss just sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Lady”, he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Di Angelo only works on appointments. We have other artists that will be happy to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting that I have some second rate scumbag touch my body? I came here for the best of the best, for I deserve nothing less. I will wait here all night until I get my tattoo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nico thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> why do some people have to be so annoying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He saw that Mr. D was about to throw her out of the parlor, and he could only imagine all the ways this would go wrong, so he made a split second decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mr. D.”, he said, “I have no one scheduled right now, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman smiled. “See”, she says, “Some people know how to treat me. Thank you, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico figured it would be smart to remove the woman from Mr. D, before he got up from his chair and bashed her head in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me”, Nico put on his cheeriest tone, “Did you have anything in mind, or would you like to go through our proposed tattoos?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman said down on the chair. “Do you have a girlfriend?”, she asked him, out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No personal questions, please”, he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to know if you have a girlfriend. I won’t be some sort of jerk off material.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, what is her problem? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico sighed. “No, I do not have a girlfriend. I play for the other side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico watched as the gears turned, trying to comprehend what he had just said, and then watched a handful of emotions cover up her smirk. Confusion. Anger. Distress. Fear. Disgust. That one stayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico mentally sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here it comes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman stood up. “I can’t have a… a faggot touch my arm.” Nico rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not roll your eyes, young man. I will call the police on you, for trying to hurt me with your disease. Go get some help, or better yet, die. The world doesn’t need you fairies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took her jacket and stormed out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“or better yet, die”. That’s my cue, isn’t it? Who would even care anymore? The world doesn’t need me anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico put on his jacket and walked out. He didn’t even think about his motor, or his stuff, or saying goodbye, or anything. All that was on his mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t belong here I am a mistake I make everything worse I shouldn’t exist I shouldn’t exist I shouldn’t exist I shouldn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and saw that he had arrived at a bridge. He didn’t know what to do anymore, but one minute he was staring at the bridge, and the next he had climbed on top of it. He looked down at the water, meters down, and looked around. If he jumped, who would care? Who would notice he was gone? He had asked for one good thing, and yet, he couldn’t think of any. So he jumped. He hit the river. His mouth filled with water. Something glowing swam towards him. Everything went dark. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Maurice goes on an adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will Solace had just been enjoying his free day, sunbathing, playing with the fish, chatting with some random people who were swimming. Overall, a nice day. Evening fell, but he didn’t want to go back home yet, looking up at the sky, admiring the stars, dancing across the black darkness, illuminated by the moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, like a godsend gift, something fell into the river. Will swam closer, his golden tail leaving a trail of light, illuminating the water. When he saw what had disturbed his day, he gasped and rushed over. There, just in front of Will, was a boy, about his age, dressed in black jeans, a black tank top with a skull on it, doctor martens, and a leather jacket, and he was sinking rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will caught him and brought him back to the surface, but the boy felt as good as dead, the impact of the water, paired with the shock of the cold probably having send him in a state of unconsciousness. Will had to bring him back to his home, before it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He examined the boy. He saw no fishtail, no pointy ears, no magical object, meaning the boy was a normal mortal. That meant he couldn’t breathe under water, which in turn meant… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Look, William Solace was pretty bisexual, and the boy wasn’t ugly, not at all, but to kiss a stranger, who is unconscious, even if it was to grant said boy the ability to breathe underwater, it went against his morals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll die, Will!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself, and so, he took a deep breath, and leaned down, cupping the boy’s face with one hand, keeping the other around his waist, and softly kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss, all in all, wasn’t bad. The boy’s lips were soft, and were finally starting to get warmer. The merman’s tail wrapped around the black haired boy, effectively keeping both of them up, and giving Will the opportunity to put his other hand on the boy’s cheek, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, life isn’t sunshine and rainbows. Will opened his eyes, and found two hazel eyes staring back at him, in shock. Will let go of the boy, his tail uncurling from him, and immediately the boy started sinking again. Will panicked and dove after him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Will caught him again, the boy was clawing at his throat, thinking he was suffocating. Will took his hands in his, and put them around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for this”, he said, and closed his eyes. He started glowing and the boy fell asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will swam down, holding on tightly to the raven haired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty soon, they arrived at Will’s home. His father, Apollon, was the son of king Zeus, and was the best light-bender, healer, and musician their river had to offer. Because of all of this, Will lived in a fairly big home, a house made out of marmer, big rooms, beautiful decorations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got there, he was faced with yet another problem. Any and all magical creatures were strictly forbidden of humans who did not bear the mark of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their world was magical, merpeople, dragons, goblins, witches, faeries all living in harmony. Every once in a while, it was possible for a human to be born with the mark of sight, a red, a yellow, and a blue dot next to each other on the neck. These people could comprehend the magic within Will’s DNA, and, by default, could not, ever, talk about this magic to any other normal human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will had heard of a secret spell, known by only a few sorcerers, that could gift the mark, giving a mortal the ability of sight, but it was rare, and punished by death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which brought Will to the current subject; he had brought a human down here, which was against the law, and upon further inspection, the human did not have the mark, which meant he would either freak out when he regained consciousness, or worse… well Will pointedly did not think about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that it was too late to back down again, Will tried to sneak the boy into his room. He was almost at his room, when his dad appeared in front of him. Will quickly shoved the boy into a plant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, son”, Apollo said, changing his lyre from one hand to the other, to high five his son. Will groaned internally, he hated it when his dad tried to be cool, but raised his hand and hit his dad’s hand either way. The blond glanced over at the boy, now covered in leaves, and that was a wrong decision, because his dad caught his glance, and looked over too. Apollo frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, boy”, his father said, “Why is there a man sleeping in our plants?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By Ariel, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Will thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick, think of something. Think, Think, think think thi-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”, Will said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>THINK, YOU IDIOT!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, c’mon, you can do this, I believe in yo-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex doll”, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why did I say that, why did I say sex doll, what the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father looked stunned. “Uh… why is it breathing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s uhm… newest technology, to make it all more realistic. You know, I’m kind of lonely and… uhm…his name is… Maurice!”, Will stammered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop making it worse, you dumbass!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apollo nodded. “Well… I’m glad you are finding ways to relieve some tension, but, son, we could always find you a boyfriend or girlfriend… a real one, that is.” Will was ready to die now, thank you very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways”, his father continued, “I need to go”. Apollo kissed his forehead and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, dad”, Will said. His father walked off, muttering a quick “be safe”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde waited until his dad had disappeared around the corner, before quickly grabbing the boy- Maurice, and swimming to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived with, luckily, no more interruptions. (He can swear he did see some fish gossiping).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will put Maurice down on his queen sized bed. His first thought was about how much he liked the view of Maurice- a pretty, cute, and hot boy -on his bed. Second thought was a mental slap. And then the reminder that he needed to check the boy’s health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde started to realize how many faults there were in his plan. First off, he didn’t know what happened. He also had no idea how he was going to hide a human boy in his bedroom, nor for how long, nor what humans ate no- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His train of thought was cut short when he noticed two hazel eyes staring at him, looking down at his tail, widening, and then Maurice opened his mouth, and screamed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where I'm going with this (I have some basic outline but that's it) And I am currently rewriting You Are Like Music In My Ears (Jerejean soulmate AU, be sure to check it out and drop a Kudo!), and am writing an original story, so updates might be slow. Furthermore, suggestions for this fic, or future ones, are always welcome, drop a comment to tell me what you thought of it, and I'm finally stopping this end note! Thanks for reading and watch out for more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>